Shadows
by MTiyamoto
Summary: A book titled 'Shadows' has it's author's name scratched out, four digidestineds find a whole horror that was released by the book. Will anyone survive? OC pairings [one-shot]


Shadows 

By Mindy Tiyamoto

Mindy Tiyamoto, Mandi Ashinto © ]  
Vi Roman © ]  
Digimon characters, TK Takaishi, Tai Kamiya, Matt Ishida, Davis Motomiya, Kari Kamiya © Toei Animation, Banzai, etc.

Note: Enjoy your stay and please stay seated and read.

This is an Adventure/Romantic/Anime/One-Shot/PG Rated Fanfic. Horror…might be included, depending whether it is since this is my first fic of writing horror.

======

Two girls, one brunette girl, one black-haired girl, were at the bookstore for books when the black haired girl found a book that might be interesting…

"Shadows, by…no one." The black haired girl said

"What?" the brunette asked

"That's what it could mean, Vi look." The black haired girl showed the brunette, or so now called Vi and she saw that the name of the author was scribbled out.

"Odd, why would they scribble out the name?" Vi asked

"I don't know." The black haired girl said

"Mindy! Vi!" yelled two boys from the door, both girls saw them standing there.

"Hey TK! Tai!" Mindy yelled, a brunette boy and a blonde haired boy walked over to the girls.

"What are you girls doing in the book store?" the brunette boy asked, named Tai.

"Oh, checking out some books." Mindy replied, "I'm gonna buy this, I'll be right back." She said and the others nodded and started talking while the Chinese girl went to buy the book called Shadows.

"So, do you girls wanna go out somewhere after this?" Tai asked

"Um…I'm gonna have to wait for Mindy." Vi said…

Meanwhile, Mindy showed the book she was buying, and the clerk blindly took it and checked it out, Mindy handed the money and came back to the others.

"Well, let's go!" Mindy yelled as she held out the book

"Hey, let me see that book." TK said, the blonde boy, Mindy handed the book to him, "Shadows, seems interesting."

"I know, that's what I thought." Mindy said

"But it doesn't say the author." TK said

"Yeah, stinks, but I bought it anyways." Mindy said, she then took back the book and they started walking out of the store. Mindy opened the book when a card fell out.

"Hey what's this?" Tai asked as he picked up the card, "It looks like a warning."

"Let me see." Vi said, she read it out loud, "Beware as you read this book, for it can come true and haunt you till you complete the adventure of this spook." Mindy blinked.

"That's quite odd, why would someone put that card in there?" Mindy asked

"Probably to threaten us so we don't reading the book." Vi replied, Mindy just shrugged it off and started reading the book. "Long, long ago, there was a book called Shadows which is the book you are reading…"

"…And the girl kissed her loved one on the lips as he woke up. The End." Mindy finished the story, but instead of walking on the streets with the others, she was sitting on her bed with Mandi, her twin, reading the story.

At evening, the girls, Mindy, Vi, Kari and Mandi had sat down on a bench near the soccer field where the guys played, guys as in TK, Tai, Davis and Matt. Kari had stood up stretching and just stayed standing. But what she didn't know was that something was creeping up to her, the soccer ball had rolled to Kari.

"Sis, mind kicking it over here?" Tai asked as he stood there, Kari nodded and kick the ball back, but afterwards she felt a powerful force struck her as she fell to the green grass, Mindy heard the sound of her fall and turned to look at her.

"Kari? Kari!" Mindy yelled she quickly got up from the bench and ran to Kari that was laying, face down, on the grass. The boys heard Mindy yell and stopped playing as they saw Kari on the grass, unconscious, everyone soon ran to her side.

"Should we take her to the hospital?" Mandi asked, Mindy felt an odd feeling, she shivered slightly, TK noticed.

"Mindy, you ok?" he asked, the Chinese girl shook her head.

"I don't think it's a good idea to take her to the hospital…" she said

"Why not?" Vi asked

"I don't know, but I feel a dark like atmosphere there." Mindy replied

"Maybe we should check the hospital out first?" Davis asked

"I'm going to right now." Vi replied

"I'm coming with you, Vi." Mindy said

"Me too." Mandi said

"How's about I stay with Kari and you guys go check it out?" Tai asked, after all, Kari _IS _his sister.

"Nah, you go with them, I'll stay with Kari." Davis said

"Fine, Davis, Tai, you two stay here, we'll check it out and be back." Matt said

"Let's go then." TK said, the others nodded and went into the hospital, there they found it quite abandon and dark; they found flashlights at least for each. Mindy had turned hers own and was flashing around; she had walked a few steps away from the others when she felt a bony hand being placed on her shoulder. Mindy jumped as she dropped the flashlight. '_Wait a minute, this feels like the book_' she turned around to see a zombie behind her, she widen her eyes and stepped back as she trips letting out a scream.

"Mindy?" TK asked, walking around pointing the flashlight down, Vi saw the zombie, she wasn't really afraid of it, so she took a pole that she found on the floor and bashed it on the zombie's head.

"Take that!" she yelled, TK reached to Mindy's side helping her up.

"You ok?" Matt asked

"Yeah." Mindy remembered a part of the book and for some odd force, she picked up the flashlight that was on the ground and flashed it on the zombie, the zombie covered it's eyes and ran away.

"Amazing, where'd you learn that trick?" Vi asked

"I'm guessing from the book right?" Mandi asked

"Yeah." They then hear moaning sounds coming from a closed door.

"I'll…check it out." Mindy said, she then turned the knob of the door and slowly opened it, she shined the flashlight inside when she spotted a monster sitting there in the corner, it had red flashing eyes, somehow making Mindy focus on looking at them. In a sudden, Mindy's eyes went blank and she close them as well as falling to the ground.

"Sis!" Mandi yelled

"Mindy!" the others yelled, Vi had looked at the monster; she also looked at the eyes when she heard.

"Vi, don't look at the eyes!" Mandi yelled, it totally snapped Vi out of trance on focusing on the eyes of the monster.

"Let's leave, now!" Vi yelled, TK quickly picked Mindy up in his arms and they all ran out of the hospital, only right when they got to the exit, they bumped into the monster. Mandi shined her flashlight on the monster; it didn't run away like the zombie, but it did blinded it's red eyes, considering they have no eyelids. This was their chance to run, so they did, Matt quickly grabbed Mandi's arm and ran outside.

==== With Tai and Davis ====

"Kari? Kari? Are yah awake?" Tai asked

"Still no huh?" Davis asked, leaning on a lamp pole, Tai shook his head, but then he noticed Kari's eyes were open, Tai blinked, scratching his head.

"Well, her eyes are open." Tai said, then he saw them blink as he saw his sister sitting up, she turned her head as if she were a zombie. Tai quickly got up, seeing that Kari was getting up, "Kari? Your awake?" no, instead she spread out her arms in front and started going towards Tai and Davis as Tai backed up.

"What?" Davis asked

"Um…Kari? Sis?" Tai asked, Davis stared at the zombie Kari.

"I think we should run, Tai." Davis said

"But she's my…" before Tai could finish, he was dragged away, tripping on they way, Davis let go of his arm and kept running, Tai quickly got up again and ran after. "Wait!"

==== … ====

All of them ran till they bumped into each other, Tai and Davis blinked, while the others just stared at them.

"What happened?" Tai asked

"And what's wrong with Mindy?" Davis added

"No time, can't talk now." Mandi said getting up as well as the others.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Tai said stopping them from running.

"What?" Vi asked

"We can't go there." Davis replied

"What? Why not?" Matt asked, then Davis felt Kari's hand being placed on his shoulder, he shivered as he pointed at her.

"That!" he yelled

"Awe, come on!" TK yelled, "I'm sure she won't harm us."

"Well, either she does or doesn't it won't matter." Mandi said, she shined the flashlight at Kari; Kari covered her eyes and started running. "Lets go before something worse get us." Mandi said, but right after that, she felt deep breathing from behind.

"Do you mean that?" Tai asked pointing at the monster

"Don't look at its eyes!" Matt yelled, he grabbed both Davis and Tai, and everyone started running, they all finally ran to the twin's house in time, the ones who were conscious quickly locked all the doors and windows as well as closing the blinds of the windows.

"So…exactly why do we have to close the blinds?" Vi asked

"So that the sun won't get to Mindy, other wise she'll stay like that." Mandi replied, they all then heard thumping from outside, Mandi ran to the door and checked through the keyhole, seeing the zombie Kari outside. "I remember there was a revival spell to have friends that turn into zombies back to normal, but I don't know anything about witchery!"

"Mindy does…I think" Tai said

"Yeah but the problem is..." TK said, they all stared at the unconscious Mindy on the couch where TK had set her.

"Well, can't you at least try? I'm sure she has a wand in her bedroom right?" Vi asked

"Yes, yes I do believe she has a wand hidden in her drawer, I'll get the book and the wand." Mandi replied and she ran upstairs getting the wand, and also the book. She came down and set the things beside Mindy. Mandi then nodded to Matt who was at the door, so Matt opened the door and let the zombie Kari in, after that he closed the door and locked it. Mandi took the wand after reading what the spell was and pointed it at Kari.

"Hope this works, Revival Configuration!" Mandi yelled, it didn't work, "Re-revival Configuration!"

"It's not working!" TK yelled, but then he felt that light was shining from behind him, a white light, he turned around seeing Mindy's locket was opened and it shined the light, a beam was then sent towards Kari's forehead, Kari turned away as she was being surrounded by steams of light and this shadowy figure like ghost had came out.

Meanwhile, Vi had accidentally looked through the blinds and saw the monsters eyes, got focused on them.

"Vi no!" Tai yelled, to late as Vi fell to the floor, Tai quickly grabbed her, fixed the blinds and set her on the couch near Mindy.

The locket that was around Mindy still shined as Kari went back to normal and fell to the floor. The shadow ghost circled around in the middle, it then stared at Mandi as Mandi shook violently and dropped the wand. Right when the ghost charged at her, Matt tackled her out of the way. The shadow ghost screeched as it got sucked into the book and the book quickly shut closed. Mindy's locket stopped shining and disappeared somewhere. TK fell to his knees staring at Mindy; she was still unconscious after all that. Matt got off of Mandi.

"W-was that suppose to happen?" TK asked

"I'm guessing that's a yes." Davis replied

"But-but Mindy and Vi haven't been revived." Tai said, then in some sudden, the dagger hidden in Vi's pocket started to glow, it surrounded Vi with the glow also, Tai stepped a few steps forward, staring at her. Once the glowing was gone, Vi's eyes fluttered open.

"Vi!" Tai yelled, he ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"Tai." Vi said, hugging him back, TK smiled then frowned as he watched Mindy still there, unconscious.

"I wish that had also worked on Mindy." He said in a soft tone, lowering his eyes. Mandi frowned, she knew exactly how he felt, and she wanted Mindy to wake up as well. Kari soon finally woke up from the zombie-ness in her, in a sudden shock, the book, Shadows, started to shake violently, attempt to burst open any second, they all stared at it.

"Sometimes…I really wish that I was a digi-witch as well as Mindy, not a digi-soldier…" Mandi said, staring at the book with fear.

"What?! It's not over yet?!" asked Davis

"No…it seems…it just started…" Tai replied, looking at it with a stern expression.

"What can we do to stop the thing?!" Kari asked out of the blue

"I don't know!" Mandi yelled, the book soon opened and the page wrote one word

"Die." Vi gasped, she grabbed her dagger, closed the book and plunged the blade of the dagger into it.

"I hope that works…" Vi said, walking away, soon enough the dagger flew out of the book and onto the floor. "Then again, no…"

"That's it!" Mandi yelled, she grabbed the book and starts flipping through, "Here! Ugh, we need three people to say it!"

"I'll say it with you." Vi said

"Me too!" Kari agreed, Mandi nodded and all three stood side-by-side and looked at the book.

"Ok…" Mandi said, they took a deep breath and read the little script thing. The book soon stopped shaking and soon the zombies that were outside vanished, some turned back to human people, the monsters and everything disappeared. Soon, everything was silent.

"Yes!" Davis yelled, the three girls smiled, TK smiled but soon frowned after seeing that Mindy was still unconscious, he sat down to where she was and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, not knowing that somehow the kiss worked and Mindy opened her eyes slowly.

"Wha?" Mindy asked, looking about, TK stared at her, wide eyes, but soon smiled.

"Mindy…" he said, Mindy looked at him with a 'what?' look.

"Yes! Yes! Your awake!" Mandi yelled, she grabbed Mindy in a tight hug.

"Ah! Yeah, I'm awake…heh…" Mindy said, she looked at the book, a sign on it glowed bright red, soon the book was shown in a safe, Mindy cast a spell on it.  
  
"I'm sure it will stay there." Mindy said, she then threw magic powder on the safe and cast a spell on it. "There, only goodness can touch this safe." TK hugged her from behind as Mindy looked at him, and closed her eyes holding to TK's hands. Tai had his arms around Vi as the two were looking at the safe that was being locked up in that cold, dark room. The scene the starts fading into the darkness, a warning wrote on the darkness in red.

Beware of the Ghost within this book… 

Thump…thump…

THE END… 

_…or is it?_

THUMP…****


End file.
